<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinakoma Chuck E Cheese au by DimitriKinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393985">Hinakoma Chuck E Cheese au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimitriKinnie/pseuds/DimitriKinnie'>DimitriKinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck e cheese au, Chuckynata Hacheeseme, Chuckynata Hacheesme, Hinata works at chucky cheese, Komaeda is honery for chuck e, M/M, Vore, crackfic, if I had a say in the matter there wouldn't be vore, our self control friend wasn't here, please read this, shitpost, technically komahina never happens, yeah I know that's weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimitriKinnie/pseuds/DimitriKinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it may look like we wrote this at 2am but we wrote it at 4pm</p><p>my bro co-writer doesn't have birbs ao3 account so rip in peace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Chuck E Cheese, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Chuck E Cheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinakoma Chuck E Cheese au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>are you sure you want to read this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komahina chuck e cheese au<br/>
By Sonia kinnie and Chiaki kinnie</p><p>Komaeda loves chucky cheese, he would die  for that fucking mouse. He kiked down the door and demanded to see the lord of the cheese, Chucky. But all that came out was a shorty saying “what the fuck is a teenager doing here??”</p><p>How impolite, how dare he disrespect the god that Komaeda Nagito, from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, worshipped, Chuck e Cheese. “Show me the furry, I need chucky.” He sharplyy inhaled trying to contain his lust. Chucky cheese consumes Hajime Hinata, a struggle for dominance in the two men. It states in the chuck e cheese book of law that employees shall obey the might of chucky. Hajime was just the next to fall victim to his wrath.</p><p>There is no more Hajime. He is reborn under Chucky's mercifulness, as Hacheeseme Chuckynata.<br/>
Komaeda gets hard, his wildest dreams finally came true.  He vores Hacheeseme sucking on each individual bone marrow as Chuckynata enters his stomach. Chuckynata screams. (AUTHOR’S NOTE: not in the perverted way you cucks &gt;:(((] Within the bowels of Nagito, Hacheesme finds something he wasn’t expecting to find.</p><p> </p><p>Christ.</p><p> </p><p>Stienfeild music starts playing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>